


Stolen bikes and stolen hearts

by StopProcrastinating



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung deserves the world tbh, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Minho, Strangers to Lovers, atleast i think so, but i know how its gonna end, idk where this is going, it gets angsty in the middle folks, protect him, there will come more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopProcrastinating/pseuds/StopProcrastinating
Summary: “So, to summarize, you stole a bike and now you have a boyfriend.” Seungmin deadpanned.Jisung scowled at him. “He is not my boyfriend.” Huffing, he continued. “Plus, he is way to handsome not to have a girlfriend.” Chan coughed at that. “Asking a dude on a date seems kinda gay, Sungie.”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me watching Mary Poppins Returns and wondering: Hey... What if someone stole that bike? Idk what goes on in my mind either.  
But anyways, ill try to update once a week, but alas i am a student, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I apologize in advance for typos(ಥ﹏ಥ)

“Look at that fucking loser”

“Can`t even afford clothes without holes”

“What a fucking failure”

Jisung couldn`t breathe, he was practically frozen with fear. He had hoped they could`ve waited until the bruises from last time had faded, but apparently not. 

While his feet were glued to the ground, his eyes were searching frantically around him for an escape route. Finally his gaze landed on a bike outside a small cafè. It was pretty, not any chipped paint. Probably new. 

Sending a silent apology to whoever he was about to steal the bike from, he forced his feet to run towards it. 

Throwing himself on the bike, he noticed with relief that whoever owned it hadn`t bothered with a lock. Hurriedly, he sat himself on the seat and placed his feet on the pedals, going as fast his body could.

He could hear the three guys behind him, their shoes hitting the paved road in quick steps, trying to catch up to him. Jisung, who normally was quite weak, was high on adrenaline at that moment. His body screaming at him to get away, and shockingly enough, his legs managed to find some hidden inner strength to keep on cycling.

He swerved through allyways, and zoomed past shops and people. He couldnt hear the guys anymore, but he didn`t dare turn around and look. Not until he was safe in his apartment. 

Five minutes later, he spotted his apartment building in the distance. Sighing in relief, he slowed down. When he reached the front door, he hopped of the bike. Jisung looked around, not knowing where to put it for the night. Somewhere it wouldn`t get stolen was important, he wanted to return it, and also buy the owner a coffee as an apology... and thanks.

Jisung wondered if the owner was furious that the bike was stolen, it did seem like an expensive one. And a new one at that. Looking around one last time, he opted for bringing it up to his apartment. 

Getting it up the stairs was surprisingly easy, even if a few people gave him questioning looks when he carried it. He couldn`t blame them though. How did the Han Jisung, the boy working three part time jobs just to get by, afford something that nice? 

The answer was that he didn`t. He could barely pay for food. Every penny went to rent and school. That didn`t leave much for anything else. Now, everyone would always wonder what about your parents? Can`t they give you any money? And maybe they would, if they were decent human beings. 

Jisung ran away from home the day after he turned eighteen. Why? People would ask. Why did you willingly choose this life? And Jisung would say the same thing everytime. None of your fucking buisness. 

Some people would consider that rude, and maybe it was, but in his personal opinion, nobody except him (and a couple of others) needed to know what happened. Plus, it was a sensitive topic. The only people who knew were Seungmin and Chan. 

Seungmin had been Jisungs best friend for thirteen years. He even offered Jisung a place to stay after he ran away, but Jisung declined. Saying it was a higher risk of his parents finding him that way. Seungmin, despite not liking it, agreed, and helped him look for an apartment. 

While looking, he met Chan at a cafè not far from the university. Chan was a person everyone liked. He was just so trustworthy and good, that Jisung ended up telling him everything within a month of knowing him. Now they were closer than Jisung thought possible, and he couldn`t be more gratefull. 

The truth was that, his parents were complete fucking assholes. Nothing Jisung did was ever good enough, and they hated the fact that he hung out with Seungmin. Learning that they were homophobic on top of that was the last straw. So, on his eighteenth birthday, he snatched the fully packed suitcase from under his bed, and hopped out the window. What his parents didn`t know, was that Jisung had applied for jobs, he had been looking for months. And for an apartment even longer. He finally found one he liked days before his birthday, and when he walked out of the driveway, he didn`t look back.

//////////////

“Where the hell did my bike go?”

Minho looked around, confusion clear on his face. Beside him, Changbin and Felix snickered. “We told you to get a lock, dude.” Sunshine boy said, while his boyfriend nodded his head in agreement. 

“But it was brand new.” Minho pouted, sad that his bike got stolen. Changbin patted his shoulder, “i don`t think thieves care about that stuff,” he said. “besides, everyone said you should buy a car, way harder to steal, and you kind of have enough money for it aswell.”

It was true. With his father owning a huge buisness and his mother being a laywer, he had more than enough money to buy a car. Two even. But the moment his eyes landed on the bike, his inner child came out and he bought it on impulse. He didn`t regret it though. 

Well, he kinda did now.

//////

How did one find a bike owner? Well you went to Kim Seungmin of course. The boy was smarter than a whole university, proffesors included. He would have some sort of idea on how to find the, apparently rich if what Chan said was true, owner. 

Yesterday, when he had gotten home, the first thing he did was call Chan. Telling him about the stolen bike in his apartment, excluding the part where he got bullied, and instead saying he got chased by a dog. Chan obviously didn`t buy it, but chose not to pry, much to Jisungs relief. He knew Chan would tell Seungmin, and then Seungmin would tell his boyfriend, Hyunjin, and then it would`ve been made into a bigger deal than needed. Woojin would probably also find out, he was Chans boyfriend after all, and then it would defiently not end well. 

Right now, Jisung was seated opposite Seungmin in the local library. 

“You stole a bike?” He said, doubt creeping into his voice. 

“I`m going to return it!” Jisung said with a huff. “I just need to find out who the owner is, give it back and then apologise” 

Seungmin raised a brow. “And how do expect me help?”

“Easy!” clapping his hands together, Jisung looked at Seungmin with a glint in his eyes. “You have a boyfriend that knows practically everyone on campus!”

Seungmin tilted his head “And how does this help..?”

“I thought you were smart, Seungmin.” Jisung said with a deadpan expression, flinching a little when Seungmin hit him lighlty on a recent bruise. Seungmin looked at him curiously before Jisung quickly continued. “Well he knows everyone right? Why can`t he just see if he recognises it? Or ask around?" He pleaded with his best puppy eyes. 

Seungmin had years of training of being immune to those eyes, but right now it seemed like all that time was for nothing. Relenting quickly, he picked up his phone from the table, and dialed Hyunjin.

Jisung was watching him with big eyes, following the conversation as much as possible. He caught an of course, no problem from Hyunjins side, before following up with a but I got to go, I love you, bye. Jisung smirked, watching the blush settle on Seungmins cheeks as he muttered out an I love you back and hanging up.

“You`re blushing.”

Seungmin covered his cheeks with his hands. “Am not.”

//////////

“Yo dude.” Hyunjin came barging into Minho`s room, before jumping on the bed and making himself comfortable.

“Come on in, why don`t you”, Minho said sarcasticly. 

“Whats gotten you in a bad mood?” Hyunjin pouted at him, before continuing. “If anyone should be in a bad mood, it`s me!” He huffed. “My boyfriends bestfriend apparently stole a bike-” Minho perked up at that “-and want to return it, so now i`m going on a wild goose chase to find it while I should be dancing, but Seungmin asked and you know I can`t say no to Seungminnie-”

Minho cut him off before he could ramble more. “What did you say about the stolen bike?” He asked slowly.

Hyujin looked at him funny. “Uhm, that Seungmins bestfriend stole it..?” He sounded uncertain, and he a bewildered look made its way onto his face when Minho sighed in relief before exclaiming “Thank God, I thought it was gone for good!”

It looked like a lightbulb switched on in Hyunjins head. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, as to not let any giggles escape. “Wait, you`re the guy Jisung stole a bike from?”

Minho scowled at him. “If you say that I should`ve bought a car, I will shatter your kneecaps with hammers.” He pointed a finger threatingly at Hyunjin, who raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Wasn`t planning on saying anything”, he giggled quietly, trying harder to stiffle them when Minho threw a pillow at him.

/////////

“Okay according to Hyunjin, the owner should be sitting inside that cafè, so just hop on in.” Seungmin smiled encouragingly at Jisung, while the latter chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

Apparently, the guy he stole the bike from (borrowed, he corrected himself), was sat inside the building, not three meters in front of him. The bike was placed against the wall to the left, and Jisung was practically shaking. Mostly from embarrasment though. 

With a not so gentle push from Seungmin, he slowly made his way inside. 

The second he opened the door, he was hit with the smell of coffee and cinnamon. He breathed in deeply once, before looking around. Hyunjin had said the guys name was Minho, he was 26 and good looking. Not that Jisung would know.

After scanning the place twice, he breathed a sigh of relief when he didn`t see anyone close to the age of 26. An elderly couple was sat by the door, and a couple of teenagers a little bit closer to the counter. Maybe he forgot, or better yet doesn`t want to see me. Just as he turned around and was about to bolt, he heard a voice behind him. “It`s you!” The voice didn`t sound accusing, more surprised. 

Jisung turned back around again. “No it`s not!” he said, before cringing at his choice of words. “I mean-” his words got stuck in his throat when he saw who spoke to him. There, two meters away from him, stood the hottest guy Jisung had ever seen. He had wavy brown hair, and delicate features. Beautiful brown eyes and plush, pink lips. 

Jisung stood there with his mouth open for a few seconds, before shutting it quickly. “Hey, uhm- i- well, you see-”

He was shut up by easiest the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. If he could he would have it on repeat for eternity. When did I become so cheesy? He inwardly chastised himself. 

Pretty boy slowly stopped laughing, but the smile remained. “Do you want to sit?” He gestured to one of the corner tables.

Not trusting his voice, Jisung just nodded.

Seating themselves, an awkward silence settled over them, before Jisung broke it.  
“Okay so you see I didn`t know the bike was yours, but I really needed to get away from this- uh-” Jisung frantically thought about an excuse, before settling on the one he told Chan. “-this huge dog! And I can`t outrun a dog you know? And im really sorry, but I wasn`t actually stealing it, technically I borrowed it since i`m returning it now- And it`s kinda your fault for not buying a car-” at Minhos raised brow, Jisung panicked again. “I mean, not that it`s your fault, because I am the one that took it, but like-”

Minho laughed again, and Jisung was 100% whipped. 

“Dude it`s okay. I`ll admit, I was a bit sad when I found out it was gone,” he shrugged, “but now it`s back. So, no problem.”

Jisung let out a breath he didn`t realise he was holding. So Minho wasn`t mad at him; good.

“At least let me buy you coffee as an apology?” It came out as a question, but he wouldn`t take no for an answer. Even if he technically needed those money for food, he had to do this for his stupid pride. He could skip breakfast. And dinner.

“You really don`t have to-” Minho started, but at the look on Jisungs face, he quickly shut up. “okay.” he settled on instead.

The girl behind the counter looked slightly younger than Jisung, but was nice enough while pouring a cup of liquid death (despite sneaking countless glances towards Minho. Not that Jisung cared). Who the hell liked their coffee that dark? 

After Jisung bought the coffee, his wallet screamed at him, but his pride was satisfied. 

Conversation flowed easily after that, they talked and got so lost in the conversation, they didn`t notice when the cafè was about to close. When a waiter came up to them and told them just that, both of them were shocked. Looking outside, they could confirm that it was indeed starting to get dark.

“Hey, I really enjoyed spending time with you today.” Minho said while putting on his jacket. Jisung ducked his head, Minho did not need to see the pink blush that was spreading. “Yeah, me too.” he mumbled out.

Minho looked at him, like really looked at him, before seemingly deciding on something. “You want to hang out some other time?” He asked quietly. Jisungs eyes widened. This absolutely gorgeous man wanted to see him again? “Are you sure? I did steal your bike.” 

Mino chuckled soflty. “Borrowed.” he said, “And yes, I would love to.” He wrung his hands together nervously, obviously expecting a no at this point. Jisung scoffed at the thought, he wasn`t dumb enough to say that.

“Yeah sure, that sounds fun.” The smile Minho sent him would be imprinted in his memory for years.

//////////

“And then he said he wanted to see me again! Can you belive it?”

Jisung was radiating with exitement, while Seungmin and Chan had been sitting there for 2 hours listening to him rambling on about the apparently “hottest” guy he had ever seen. 

Both of them scoffed at that. 

“So, to summarize, you stole a bike and now you have a boyfriend.” Seungmin deadpanned.

Jisung scowled at him. “He is not my boyfriend.” Huffing, he continued. “Plus, he is way to handsome not to have a girlfriend.” Chan coughed at that. “Asking a dude on a date seems kinda gay, Sungie.” He smirked at the younger, whos blush was quickly spreading. “He didn`t ask me on a date.” He bit out between clenched teeth. “Were you even listening?” He whined, before collapsing on the bed.

Chan patted him on the back. “yeah yeah, hot guy, lots of flirting and a lot of gayness.” He looked at Seungmin. “Did I miss anything?” 

A couple of days later, Jisung stood outside the library, patiently waiting for Minho. He had gotten the boys number from Hyunjin, totally forgetting to ask for it while they were together. 

Even though Jisung loved food more than most, he asked to meet up here and then take a walk to the park. No money involved, no tempting food on the way, no skipping meals tomorrow.

He had to convince himself multiple times that this walk they were going on, it wasn`t a date. But oh god did he want it to be. The day he had spent talking with Minho was easily one of the best days he`d had in a while.

Lost in thought, he didn`t notice the boy that stood right in front of him. 

“Hello?”

When Jisung looked up from the ground, and threw his thoughts out the window, he saw Minho standing there in all his perfect glory. Raising his hand a little, he waved, muttering out a small hello as he did so.

Minho smiled at him, and out of nowhere (shocking even himself really) he grabbed Jisungs hand, and dragged him along. “So,” he asked. “where are we going?” Jisung turned his head to look at him. “I thought maybe the park? But like if you want to go somewhere else it`s no problem really-” Minho sushed him with a finger to his mouth. “You`re cute when you ramble.” He said, oblivious to the effect it had on the younger. Jisungs eyes widened, and he tried forming a coherent string of words, but it didn`t seem to be working out in his favour. 

Walking to the park wasn`t as awkward as Jisung dreaded it would be. They talked, hands still linked, about everything and nothing. When Minho started talking about his family, that`s when Jisung grew quiet. He saw how animatedly the older talked about them, and he wished he could talk about his own family like that. Alas, they were assholes, so not happening anytime soon.

Finally noticing that Jisung wasn`t responding as much anymore, Minho stopped. “Are you okay?” He asked with such a worried tone, Jisung actually felt bad for making him feel that way. He shook his head. “Nothing, i`m fine.” he said with the most convincing smile he could muster.

Minho didn`t belive him, but decided to drop it. Jisung would tell him when he was ready. Changing the subject he started talking about dance. How his job as a dance instructor was. Jisung was watching him entranced. He had never seen someone so passionate about something, except for maybe Chan, or Seungmin. Both of them were really into music, Jisung himself was aswell, leaning more on the rap side. Oh, what he would do to become a proffesional rapper. 

Caught up in his fantasy, he didn`t notice that Minho had stopped talking. “I`m sorry, did you say something?” Jisung was blushing furiously at being caught not paying attention, but he remembered something sounding like a question.

Minho smiled softly at him. “I just asked what you like to do?” He waved his hands a little. “Hobbies, that kinda stuff.”

Jisung didn`t have to think for long, before his eyes lit up. “Oh! I really like drawing, and rapping.” He smiled proudly. “Not too bad at them, either.” Minho lifted an eyebrow. “Could I hear you rap sometime?”

Ducking his head, Jisung muttered out an “Only if you let me see you dance.”

Minho turned to look at him fully. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks.
> 
> Enjoy this hot mess!

“I cannot believe this is the ninth date you`re going on and you’re still calling it “friendly hangouts”” Felix deadpanned. Minho let out an exaggerated breath. “It`s not dates.” He bit out between clenched teeth. “It`s hanging out with a friend-”

“That you`re totally in love with.” Changbin butted in.

“-and doing things friends do.” Minho finished with a glare.

Minho wasn`t in love with Jisung. He just loved the sound of the boy’s laughter. Adored the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about something, he was passionate about. The way Jisung remembered even the smallest things Minho told him. How his nose scrunched up cutely at the smell of Minho’s regular black coffee. The way they could talk for hours, or sit in comfortable silence, doing nothing but basking in the others presence.

You know, just friendship things.

Before Changbin, or Felix, could retort, Minho’s phone rang.

A photo of Jisung with puffed out cheeks popped up on the screen. Before Minho could curse himself out for setting Jisung’s name as “Jisungie♡”, giving Felix and Changbin even more reasons to tease him really, said boy shot forward and answered the call before Minho could.

“Hey Jisungie~” Felix singed into the phone.

Minho really wished the ground could swallow him whole.

Just before Minho could reach forward to snatch the phone back, Felix’s expression turned from teasing to serious in a matter of seconds. “Dude, you okay?” He said into the device. Minho was starting to get nervous from the way the younger was sounding more and more worried. Before Minho could demand the phone back, Felix was holding it towards him.

Staring at it for a short while, he slowly took the phone, raising it to his ear. “Jisung?” He asked hesitantly. He could only hear swallow breathing on the other end, doing nothing for his nerves.

“Jisung are you there?” He asked again, voice shakier than before.

“...Yeah, I’m here.” finally came after a few more agonizing seconds. Minho breathed out in relief, so at least he was alive.

“Hyung... Can you pick me up?” Jisung asked in a small voice, different from his normal loud one. Minho didn`t particularly like the change.

“Jisung, what`s going on?”

He could hear a few more pained breaths before Jisung finally answered.

“I think my arm is broken, I fell of a bike and landed on it.” He sounded weird for a second, like he wasn`t telling the whole truth, but Minho didn`t feel like that was the time to question him.

“Where are you?”

“Behind the Café we first met at.”

“I`m on my way.”

Minho might have passed the speed limit on the way there.

///////

Minho’s heart hammered while walking towards the back of the Café. He didn`t know what he would see, but just the thought of Jisung laying there, hurt, made his stomach churn.

Once he rounded the corner, he was greeted with the sight of a sweaty Jisung. If this was any other situation, Minho would probably appreciate the sight, but with the way Jisung`s arm was bent, he thought that maybe this wasn`t the right time.

Jisung cracked an eye open when Minho was 2 feet away from him. Crouching down, he stretched an arm towards the sweaty boy, and pushed his bangs out of his face.

“What happened?” Minho hated how shaky his voice sounded, but he couldn`t help it.

Jisung looked exhausted. “I already told you.” He breathed in deeply. “I fell of my bike.” The last part came out with a gust of air, and Minho was no longer able to just sit there without doing anything.

Carefully, he shuffled closer, and placed an arm under Jisungs legs, while the other supported his back. Minho stood up slowly, afraid of hurting the boy in his arms.

He carried them to the car he borrowed from Felix, mentally noting to buy one for himself. He placed Jisung in the passenger seat, and buckled him in, not wanting Jisung to move his arm.

Jisung was quiet most of the ride to the hospital, when all of a sudden Fancy by Twice came on the radio. Minho could see a small smile forming on the youngers face in his peripheral vision and could feel one forming on his own as well.

The second the chorus came on, both boys belted out the lyrics, Jisung momentarily forgetting his arm was broken and dancing along, before his face confronted in pain. Minho panicked for a split second before Jisung started laughing.

Minho started laughing in relief alongside him, typical. Jisung could be in extreme pain and he would still be able to laugh.

Another thing Minho admired about him.

Jisung turned to look at Minho. “You like Twice too?” He asked with eyes so big and filled with excitement, Minho almost forgot to watch the road.

“Who doesn`t like Twice?” He scoffed. “Fancy single-handedly cleared my skin and raised my grades.”

Jisung giggled at that, and dammit, Minho had heard it hundreds of times, but he always felt giddy at being the person that made Jisung make that sound.

“You don`t even go to school anymore.” He teased. Minho just rolled his eyes.

After driving for five minutes, Minho could finally see the hospital. The second he parked the car, he jumped out and carried Jisung out as well.

Jisungs cheeks were flaming red, but for both their sakes, Minho pretended not to notice. “You don`t have to carry me you know, it`s not my leg that`s broken.”

“I know.” Minho answered, but he didn`t put him down.

When they arrived at the hospital, he sent Hyunjin a quick text, explaining that he wouldn`t make it in time for practice since Jisung was in the hospital.

While Jisung got a cast, Minho was seated in the waiting area. His leg was bouncing up and down and his fingers were tapping the side of the chair. Some people threw him dirty looks, annoyed that he made so much noise, but Minho was too much of a nervous wreck to notice. He didn`t even know why he was nervous. There was just something about the whole situation not sitting right with him.

Why was Jisung behind that cafe, laying against the wall exhausted, if he only fell of his bike?

There was something wrong with it all, and Minho was determined to find out what.

Lost in thought, he didn`t notice a pair of beat up converse stop in front of him. “Minho?”

Said boy snapped his head upwards, and was met with a pair of brown eyes, staring into his own. Minho blinked a couple of times, collecting his thoughts before standing up. Taking Jisungs good arm, he dragged him along to the car, despite the protests.

“Honestly Minho, I can walk home.”

Minho turned to look at him in bewilderment. “I`m not letting you walk home, especially when it looks like it might be raining soon.” He was right, if you looked up you could see the grey clouds forming above them. Sensing Minho wasn`t about to give up anytime soon, Jisung hung his head in defeat. “Okay.” He mumbled out. “I just didn`t want to burden you any more than I already have.”

Minho stopped, and turned to look Jisung straight in the eye. “You are never a burden Jisung.” The latter couldn`t stand the intense eye contact anymore, and looked down, finding the cracked concrete more interesting. “I`ll always be there if you need anything.” Minho placed a hand under the youngers chin and raised his head so that they were eye to eye once again.

“I care for you so much, and there is nothing I wouldn`t do for you.” Jisungs eyes widened, and Minho could feel his heartbeat speed up. Shit, shit, too much too fast, he chastised himself.

Before he could ruin everything even more, Jisung spoke up in a soft voice. “I care for you too.”

Minho smiled a little, before letting go of Jisungs arm, and seating himself in the car. When they were both buckled up, Minho turned on the radio, hoping the music would distract him from the absolute angel sitting beside him.

Just friends, just friends, just friends. He repeated it like a mantra, hoping that if he said it enough times, he would believe it.

/////////

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

Changbin looked at his boyfriend in mild annoyance. “Could you please keep it down? Some of us are trying to watch a movie.” He gestured to the TV, even though he wasn`t paying attention himself. His boyfriend was gorgeous, sue him if he enjoyed the view.

Felix shushed him, listening intently to whoever was speaking, nodding along even though they couldn`t see him.

Changbin sighed, used to his boyfriend being over dramatic. He waited patiently, and after 10 more minutes, Felix was finished.

Changbin looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for an explanation as to what the hell happened.

“Jisung broke his arm and Minho went to pick him up and then they went to the hospital and had a heartfelt confession even though Minho says it was just a friendly reminder it`s totally a step forward and oh my god they are going to have a beautiful wedding and I’m gonna be the best man and-”

“Okay deep breaths sunshine.” Changbin interrupted, before Felix died of a lack of oxygen.

Cupping Felix’s face in his hands, he looked at the younger, noting how his eyes were wide as saucers, and his cheeks were tinged with pink. He looked breathtaking, but perhaps Changbin was biased.

“Long story short, we have to visit him right now before I go crazy-” Changbin cut him of yet again by leaning forward and pressing his lips against his boyfriends. Changbin lingered a little longer than necessary, before leaning back slowly and resting his forehead against Felix. The older chuckled when Felix whined softly, chasing his boyfriends’ lips to reconnect them, but Changbin just put a finger up to stop him.

“Of course, we`ll leave right now and meet up with them.” He pecked Felix’s` cheek before standing up and dragging his dazed boyfriend after him.

////////

They found the duo seated inside their favorite café, smiling like lovesick fools and laughing at everything the other said.

“Just friends my ass.” Felix murmured, quietly enough so that only Changbin could hear it. The latter snickered, hitting Felix lightly on the arm, pretending to not notice the scowl he got in return.

Felix could vividly remember how Woojin and Chan had been before getting together. The constant dancing around each other, insisting that they were just really close friends. Felix didn`t believe them then, and he doesn`t believe Jisung and Minho now. He also remembered how he had walked in on Chan and Woojin making out in the fucking middle of the kitchen, and he really didn`t want that to happen with the “friends” seated a couple of meters away from him.

He shuddered at the thought. Catching Woojin and Chan was like catching his parents, and despite the fact that he wasn`t opposed to PDA, it was just something wrong about walking in on someone who mothered him, and someone who had taken care of him since he came to Korea.

Basically, everyone in their tight knit friend group (except for Jeongin, he was still a baby) was in a couple.

The (official) couple plopped down in the seat opposite of Jisung and Minho, who were startled by the sudden arrival.

“What`s up fuckers.”

Jisung opened his mouth to reply, quickly getting over his initial shock, but before he could, the door to the café slammed open. In walked a very pissed of Seungmin, with Hyunjin trailing happily behind him.

Jisung seemed to cower in his seat, shrinking and scooting a little closer to Minho for safety.

“Alright, where is that reckless fucker I call my best friend.” Seungmin looked around the café, eyes zooming in on Felix and Changbin, who were waving at him, matching smiles on both their faces.

He stormed up to them, Hyunjin in tow, before stopping abruptly at the end of the table, and settling his eyes on a terrified Jisung.

Seungmin breathed in deeply once, before letting all hell break loose. “I cannot believe” smack “that you were” smack “at the hospital” smack “and I had to find out from Hyunjin, who got a text from Minho-” Seungmins eyes widened. “Wait, how do you two know each other?” He pointed to Minho and Jisung, confusion written all over his face.

Jisung cleared his throat, rubbing the top of his head were Seungmin had slapped him. “Well, funny story...” He trailed of, planning on changing the subject before Changbin, oh so helpfully, filled him in. “Jisung stole Minho’s bike and now they`re dating.” He said nonchalantly.

Both Minho and Jisung sputtered at that, ready to deny it, but then Seungmin broke into fits of laughter. “You`re telling me, that Minho is the “Pretty boy” you were talking about this whole time?” Seungmin practically collapsed onto Hyunjin, barely able to hold himself up anymore.

Minho had seemed to get over his initial embarrassment and turned to look at Jisung. “Pretty boy?” He asked with a smirk.

Jisung wanted to die.

“I thought you already knew dumbass!” He threw at Seungmin instead, who seemed to have collected himself again. “You never said his name, idiot.” He scoffed. “How the hell was I supposed know?”

“Maybe because it was literally your boyfriend that found out who I borrowed the bike from?!” Jisung exclaimed. Hyunjin just shrugged. “I guess it slipped my mind.”

Before Jisung could ask how the fuck he managed to forget to mention the name, the bell over the door chimed again. This time, Chan and Woojin walked in, Jeongin right behind.

Chan, thankfully, didn`t look as angry as Seungmin had, but Jisung was still mildly terrified. Luckily Woojin was with him, always being the voice of reason when Chan was overwhelmed.

However, before Chan could even begin what would be the second scolding of the day, Seungmin said, “by the way, Chan you know Minho, or as Jisung so lovingly refers to him as, “pretty boy”.”

Chan looked dumbfounded for a whole two seconds, before he too burst into laughter.

Jisung pouted “How did we have the same friends, but never know about each other?” He asked a still smirking Minho. “I have no idea, Sungie.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it`s so short, i wrote this on my one day of from homework and i was stuck in front of the computer for five hours writing this, but enjoy!

I swear to god if I end up with a broken arm again-

Jisung didn`t get to finish the thought before someone punched him in the stomach. God dammit another bruise.

At this point Jisung was more tired of getting used as punching bag, over the fact that he would have broken ribs if they kept this up.

No. More than anything was he afraid of anyone finding out about this. Chan already had a suspicion. He could see it in how careful he was when hugging him. How he always looked at Jisung with sad eyes.

But Jisung had convinced himself that he could handle this himself, it never occurred to him that he didn`t need to.

He had eight friends who were more than willing to help, but he didn`t want them to get involved in the shit situation he had found himself in. Deep down he knew there was only a matter of time before Chan realized exactly why Jisung flinched if people came too close too fast, but for now nobody knew.

The guys that constantly harassed him, were all bullies he had gone to high school with, and now they worked at the music shop down the street. It seemed like he could never escape them, even when he moved to the other side of town. They had seen him go into the café a lot, and apparently knew where to find him if they were in the mood for letting out their anger.

Unfortunately, he couldn`t exactly stop visiting the café either, then Chan would know something was wrong.

As Jisung layed there motionless, he couldn`t feel anything, he could barely hear anything either. There was a faint ringing in his ears, but except from that, nothing. He saw the beaten shoes coming at his face, and he could feel his nose getting kicked. It was probably bleeding.

He saw the foot swinging back again, but before it could collide with his face, a voice rang out.

“Excuse me, but why the fuck are you kicking my friend?”

Please don`t let it be one of my actual friends, please please please-

His prayers went unheard, because when he lifted his head (with great effort) he could see a pissed of Changbin, with an even angrier looking Felix besides him, standing there.

At least it`s not Seungmin or Chan. He breathed a sigh of relief, before he was reminded of something. Shit, Minho.

The guys didn`t seem so fazed by Changbin and Felix, but after what Jisung heard from Minho, they should have. Apparently Changbin worked out three times a week and had arms that even Minho was jealous of (which seemed ridiculous to Jisung, Minho had a dancer’s body and he looked hella good), and Felix had a black belt in taekwondo. That honestly baffled Jisung the first time he heard it. Sunshine boy Felix could beat someone up by kicking them?

He didn`t doubt it now though.

There were three guys, all muscular, but nowhere near as muscular as Changbin. They were snickering quietly. “Because he deserves it.” One of them stated, obviously the leader. He stood taller than the other two, an air of superiority around him.

“And pray tell, why does he deserve it?” Changbin looked impatient, Felix looked just about ready to kill.

“He`s disgusting!”

“What the fuck did he do?” Jisung could see Changbin tapping his foot furiously on the ground, obviously waiting for a straightforward answer.

“He likes boys.” They said with such venom, that Jisung himself flinched.

A little giggle could be heard from behind the dark-haired boy, and the three guys that had beaten Jisung not minutes before, tilted their head in confusion.

“Did the pinked hair girl want to say something?” A shorter guy asked, sneering at Felix.

Jisung didn`t think Changbin liked anyone insulting his boyfriend, even if calling someone a girl was a shit insult.

The boy still looked at Felix with distaste, but before he could say anything else, Changbin had already punched him, and a sickening crunch could be heard. When the view wasn`t blocked by Changbin`s fist, you could see the guy grasping his nose in pain, the other two bristled, but stood back, not wanting to get punched themselves.

“Don`t talk to my boyfriend like that.” Changbin said, satisfied apparently, with breaking the guys nose. Felix looked like Changbin had just proposed to him, and pecked Changbin`s cheek when he went to stand beside him again.

The oldest of the trio looked like he had just smelled something bad, his nose was scrunched up and his eyes squinted at the pair. “Are you like him?” He said, gesturing to Jisung who was still laying there motionless.

Felix giggled again. “Yeah.”

And that was the last thing that was said before Felix surged forward and the guy who had asked the question with such distaste got kicked in the face by the “pink-haired girl”.

Jisung couldn`t exactly follow what was happening, but he could hear some noises of complaint, and a quiet whimper, before everything was eerily quiet.

He forced an eye open and was meet with a concerned looking Felix and someone lifting him up.

Everything was blurring together, but after what felt like 20 minutes, he was carefully lain down on something soft.

He quickly distinguished that it was a bed, after his head was slowly being swallowed by the slow-rising pillow Felix adored so much.

Jisung slept. He didn`t know for how long, but when he woke up, he could hear quiet voices talking at rapid speed. It seemed like a heated argument, but Jisung couldn`t tell, his brain was still asleep. At least it felt like it.

If Jisung opened his eyes, he could see that he was in Felix and Changbin`s apartment. There was a chair placed beside the bed, probably so that whoever sat there could watch Jisung for any signs that they needed to take him to the hospital.

Obviously, they didn`t find any. If the fact that Jisung was still here was anything to go by.  
The voices drew closer to the door, and Jisung quickly screwed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. 

“I`m just saying that we should call Seungmin. He`s Jisung`s best friend, he should know!” That sounded like Felix.

“And I’m saying that there’s obviously a reason Jisung didn`t tell anyone, and we should talk to him first.” Changbin`s tone didn`t leave any room for arguing, but Felix didn`t seem to care. But before he could respond, Jisung interrupted.

“I agree with Changbin actually.” His voice was raspy, and he inwardly cringed at how it sounded.

Felix rushed towards the bedside, doting over Jisung like a frantic mother, searching his face for any signs of discomfort.

“Are you okay? Why were you behind the café? Why did those guys beat you? Why-”

“Sunshine, let him answer one question at a time at least.” Changbin said, carefully placing his hands on Felix’s shoulders and guiding him a few steps backwards.

Felix seemed to relax into Changbin, but his eyes were like a hawks, following Jisung`s every move, and expecting an answer Jisung didn`t want to give. But alas, perhaps it was time someone knew, and deep down, Jisung knew Felix wouldn`t let it go anyways. So, he told them everything. How it started when he was little, and only got worse when he was kicked out of his parents’ house.

He said everything quietly and tried to keep it as short as possible. Felix and Changbin were listening intently, nodding along to everything that was said. Changbin had to comfort Felix a couple of times when the story got to sad. Felix had always been the type of person to shoulder someone else`s pain, the boy was too empathic for his own good, really. 

When he was finished, the duo opposite him had matching expressions. Full of sympathy and sadness, but Jisung didn`t want their pity, he wanted to take back everything he had just said. God, how could he have been so stupid and shared everything with them? They weren`t even his friends, they were Minho`s!

Yeah, they had hung out a couple of times, but Minho was always with them. Jisung knew they were trustworthy, but still. And in addition, he felt like a shit friend. How could he tell them before Chan? Or better yet, Seungmin?

“I`m sorry you had to go through that alone, Jisung.” Felix started. “But why didn`t you tell anyone that you were being harassed? We could have helped you, we could have-”

Jisung cut him off before he could get any further. “I didn`t want to involve you guys. Plus, Seungmin is busy with work, and Chan has a whole ass café to take care of.”

“Your safety is more important to them, and they aren`t your only friends, you have us now,” Felix pointed to himself and Changbin. “Hyunjin, Woojin and Jeongin as well. Especially Minho!” Felix threw his arms in the air. “I`ve never seen Minho care so much about another human being mate, you should tell him.”

“And if Minho finds out and then finds out we knew and didn`t tell him...” Changbin gulped. “Well I’d rather not know what would happen then to be honest.”

Felix shuddered at the thought. He and Changbin were stronger, but Minho was cunning, and terrifying when mad.

Jisung looked distressed just thinking about it. “Seungmin and Chan can definitely not know, and don`t even think about telling Minho-”

“Tell me what?”

Talk of the Devil and he shall appear.

Jisung`s eyes widened, while Felix and Changbin excused themselves, muttering half-assed apologies about going to the grocery store.

Traitors.

Minho looked after them in confusion before looking back at Jisung again. The confusion was replaced with worry as soon as his eyes settled on the growing bruise on Jisung`s face.

“What happened.” He choked out, still not taking his eyes of Jisung.

Jisung winced, he was hoping to avoid this situation.

Still, he tried to lie his way out. The battle wasn`t lost yet.

“Someone ran into me and elbowed me in the face?” It wasn`t meant to come out as a question, but something about Minho made him want to be honest. So painstakingly honest, but he held himself back. Minho didn`t need that kind of baggage.

The lie didn`t seem to work though, as Minho’s face morphed into one of disbelief. “You actually expect me to believe that?”

“I was hoping you would.” Jisung admitted sheepishly.

Minho stepped closer and closer, until finally, he was sitting down right besides Jisung. He raised an arm, and carefully reached towards Jisung`s face. The younger didn`t look alarmed, only sad that Minho was close to knowing everything. After a short while he could feel the lightest touch. Minho`s finger was ghosting slowly over his face, touching Jisung`s cheeks carefully and barely making contact around the bruise.

Jisung held his breath, only exhaling when Minho`s hand left his face.

“Tell me what happened.” Jisung`s heart shattered at the broken tone of Minho`s voice. His walls were slowly cracking, but they weren`t down yet.

“I told you, I got elbowed in the face.”

A spark appeared in Minho`s eyes, a challenge. “And I told you I didn`t believe that.” He said lowly, and if Jisung wasn`t so beaten and tired, he would have found it extremely hot.

Jisung averted his eyes instead, looking everywhere but Minho.

The older sighed and grabbed Jisung`s jaw softly with his hand, careful as to not hurt him. Minho turned the youngers head to look him in the eyes.

“Tell me the truth, Jisung.” He melted a bit at the way Minho said his name. Softly, and with so much care. “I can`t help if you won`t tell me the truth.”

“Maybe I don`t want you to help.” Jisung mumbled.

Minho heard it loud and clear anyways. “You can`t be serious?!”

Jisung looked Minho straight in the eye. “Why do you want to help me anyways?” He knew he was acting like a jerk, but Minho couldn`t get involved in this exact part of his life. Jisung didn`t want him to. This was something he had to deal with by himself. He had already told too many people what was going on.

“Why do I want to help?!” Minho sputtered, like it was the stupidest question ever. “Jisung, you can`t actually be serious, I care about you.”

“Why? I`m broken and broke, I have nothing to offer you!” Jisung was desperate at this point. He just couldn`t know. Felix and Changbin was one thing, but Minho? No, he could find someone better that didn`t have a shit ton of problems.

Minho looked pissed at this point, voice getting louder and louder with each word. “What does it matter?! Why do you have to have money to offer me anything?” His voice got softer. “Jisung, I like you for who you are, you`re kind, compassionate, funny and adorable, the list could go on, what is the problem all of a sudden?” Minho took Jisung`s hand. “Will you please tell me what happened?” Jisung`s walls cracked, but they hadn`t crumpled yet.

“Nothing happened.” He said stubbornly, refusing once again to meet Minho`s gaze, whose mouth was set in a straight line.

“Why won`t you tell me?”

“Why do you care so fucking much?” Jisung wanted him to leave the subject alone, he wanted to talk about anything else.

“Because I love you okay?!!”

Jisung choked. “What.”

The silence seemed to stretch on, Minho was still to angry to notice. It wasn`t until he saw Jisung`s expression that his eyes widened.

Minho seemed to realize what he had said then. “I love you.” he said, quieter this time, as if he was only now realizing it himself.

“I fucking love you, idiot, and I want to help you with whatever it is that has been giving you bruises!” He added a little louder to get his point across. Jisung was still in shock. Minho just admitted that he loved him. He, Han Jisung, the son that “brought shame on the family”. He would have protested, said that Minho couldn`t possibly love him. But it was so clear in Minho’s eyes that even a blind man could see it.

The words seemed to wrap around Jisung like a warm blanket, one he never wanted to take of no matter how scorching the sun was.

Jisung didn`t know what else to say. “I love you too.” 

It was the truth he realized. He loved Minho. He loved how comfortable he was around him, and how good Minho made him feel. He was always happy with Minho around, and when they didn`t see each other for a few days, Jisung missed him. And when he finally saw his face again and got to hug him it felt like he could breathe once more. It wasn’t healthy, Jisung thought, to be so addicted to someone you`ve only known for a couple of months, but he couldn`t find it in himself to care.

Minho looked at Jisung with eyes filled to the brim with something Jisung couldn`t decipher, but before he could Minho started leaning in, slowly, as if testing the waters.

His eyes flickered down to Jisung`s lips and up again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jisung forgot how to breathe. Time slowed down, and he got tunnel vision. The only thing he could feel, hear and see was Minho. “Yeah.” It came out in one breath, washing over Minho`s face. Jisung licked his lips in anticipation, and Minho’s eyes followed the action.

Jisung got impatient after a while, Minho’s lips ghosted over his own, it seemed like the older enjoyed teasing him. Jisung`s breaths came out shorter, and Minho smirked. Their lips almost touching, but not quite.

“You didn`t fall of your bike, did you? Someone broke your arm on purpose?” Minho whispered, and Jisung could feel Minho’s breath on his lips. He really didn`t want to tell Minho the truth, but he couldn`t think straight.

“Yeah.”

“Who?” Jisung didn`t catch the murderous tone Minho’s voice had taken on, he was too entranced. Minho`s fingers were gliding up and down Jisung`s arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

“Some guys that work at the music shop down the street.”

“I`ll kill them”

Jisung didn`t exactly process the words, he just nodded before bringing one hand up and curling his fingers in Minho’s hair, pushing his face the last millimeters.

When their lips met, Jisung swore he could see stars. Minho’s lips were soft, and everything was perfect. The hands that had traveled up and down his arms settled carefully on Jisung`s cheeks, bringing him even closer.

Jisung didn`t mean for it to get heated, but Minho scraped his teeth against Jisung`s lower lip and he was gone. The gasp that escaped him at the sensation allowed Minho entrance to his mouth, and he wasted no time in taking advantage of it.

Having Minho’s tongue inside his mouth, it was something Jisung was sure he would never grow tired of.

When they eventually parted, they rested their foreheads against each other. Jisung was breathing heavily, still in awe of what happened, and Minho was smirking, satisfied with being the one that made Jisung like that, and the information he had gotten.

Jisung looked positively wrecked. His eyes were hooded, and his lips were swollen, but Minho shouldn`t say anything, since his probably were as well.

“Please be my boyfriend?” He asked quietly, afraid to disturb the peace that had settled over them.

“Fuck yes.” Jisung said after gaining his senses back, and Minho giggled.

Jisung didn`t seem to remember the conversation that had happened not seconds before the kiss, which was a good thing for Minho, Jisung didn`t need to know anyways.

After some careful moving around, Minho had managed to maneuver them both in a position where Minho was laying near the wall on one side of the bed with Jisung that had his head on Minho’s chest. It was comfortable, and Jisung told Minho everything while laying here. The good and the bad, until his words started slurring and he fell asleep once again.

Felix and Changbin arrived two hours later to find Jisung sleeping peacefully plastered to Minho’s side, and Minho looking at him with a fond expression.

Minho’s eyes snapped up when he heard their footsteps near the bed.

“So,” Felix started. “is it safe to say that everything went well?”

Minho smiled. “I guess you could say that.”

“And he told you everything?”

“He told me everything.” Minho said in confirmation, eyes hardening when he remembered just what Jisung had told him.

“Are you going to... do something about it?” Changbin asked hesitantly.

Minho looked him straight in the eye then. “I think it`s time we paid a visit to the music shop down the street and tell them to back the fuck off my boyfriend.”

Felix smiled at that; it was a mischievous smile that promised no good. Changbin knew it all too well. Despite his boyfriend being a total sunshine, Changbin was sure that whoever it was that had kicked Jisung would get something ten times worse. Poor guy, he thought, but he couldn`t find it in himself to feel sorry for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spare some comments ma`am,,,, spare some c o m m e n t s


	4. Chapter Four

The jingle of a bell could be heard throughout the store. It was a quiet afternoon, and there had only been one customer the entire day. He had been tall, with soft brown hair and eyes, resembled a bear if you looked closely. Not that Beomseok was looking of course.

Standing in the doorway now was the same man, but there were three more men with him. Two of them looked awfully familiar, standing side by side looking like the embodiment of the sun and moon, and the third he had never seen before.

He was tall as well, with eyes like a cat. They were scanning the room, gliding over the shelves filled with CDs and narrowing when they landed on Beomseok. He had never felt so small, especially now that his two older friends weren`t there with him, as they had gone out to buy food ten minutes ago.

Beomseok`s eyes flickered to the other two men again, and his eyes widened when he recognized who they were. He did a mental facepalm. How could he not immediately see that they were the guys that had punched Dongchul in the nose and beaten them not even two minutes after?

Well, they had someone else with them Beomseok supposed. He was soft-looking, and extremely handsome. Beomseok kind of wanted to hug him or kiss him. Or both.

Not that he was into boys though, definitely not that.

/////

Changbin almost laughed, the guy behind the counter totally checked Woojin out. What kind of irony was that? Changbin glanced over at Felix, to find his boyfriend already looking at him, a knowing glint in his eyes. He had seen it too.

Minho, too occupied with murdering the guy who had beaten his boyfriend (boyfriend!!!!) with his eyes, didn`t notice the amused glint Changbin`s and Felix`s own had taken on.

Breathing in once deeply, he marched up to the counter, walked swiftly around, ignoring the protests coming from Beomseok, and stopped with his face a couple of centimeters away from Beomseok`s own.

It was tense for a little while, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Changbin, Felix and Woojin didn`t dare breathe, and held their breath. Then, Beomseok blinked, and Minho took the split second to fist his hands in Beomseok`s collar and slam him against the wall.

Beomseok blinked a bit more after that, the back of his head having collided harshly with the wood, and he could practically feel the bump forming.

Minho smirked. Was it bad that he felt no remorse? If he could only make them feel a fraction of the pain they put Jisung through, he would be satisfied. Well, maybe not entirely, they deserved much worse, but he knew that wasn`t what Jisung would want.

Although, what Jisung didn`t know, wouldn`t hurt him.

He liked that a whole lot better.

Minho looked Beomseok straight in the eye, the guy had the nerve to look smug.

“Stay the hell away from my boyfriend.” Minho growled out, getting more and more angry with every passing second.

“Why the fuck is Beomseok pushed against a wall?”

Minho could see his friends jumping a bit in surprise from the sudden voice. Behind them stood a tall, muscular man with a don`t-fuck-with-me air around him and a smaller guy, but none the less muscular. Changbin looked them both up and down, Woojin and Felix copying him, finishing with an unimpressed look on his face.

Both Felix and Woojin were equally as unimpressed as well. One look at Chan`s and Changbin`s muscles and you would agree. Their boyfriends were ripped to say the least. 

If he focused enough, Woojin could practically feel Chan`s arms pinning him down and- okay no need to go there now. 

Felix apparently, had thought something along the same lines, judging by the blush and dazed look he had. Woojin elbowed him carefully in his side, shaking him out of it. 

The guy standing closest to the door looked at Changbin, his face puzzled before morphing into one of disgust. “Oh, it`s you.”

Changbin smirked. “It`s me” he said with a mocking tone, eyeing the guys swollen nose.

“Let me ask again.” Tall guy said, tapping his foot impatiently. “Why the fuck is Beomseok pushed against a wall?”

Minho turned his head in their direction, expression stone cold. “Apparently, some guys harassed my boyfriend?” He said with such a cold tone, even Felix shuddered a little.

Tall guy scoffed. “He had it coming.” Dongchul nodded in agreement.

Minho looked Changbin in the eye then, inclining his head slightly.

Changbin turned to look at Felix, then Woojin, nodding slightly at both of them.

They didn`t even see it coming.

Before either of them could blink, Changbin had pushed tall guy (he really needed to remember the guy’s name, Jisung had mentioned it, but Changbin couldn`t seem to recall) against the door, and Felix had Dongchul on the ground.

Woojin stood at the sidelines. He wasn`t really the type to fight, he was more for show and/or backup. Right now, it seemed that he wouldn`t need to interfere. Thank goodness for that, if Chan saw him come home with a bruise... Woojin didn`t even want to think about what would happen to the guy that gave it to him.

You see, between Chan and Changbin, the latter was just a bit more muscular, plus he was intimidating, whereas Chan had a comforting air around him, but if Chan saw someone he truly loved with a bruise that wasn`t from their own clumsiness, he could be ten times scarier than Changbin on a bad day.

Of course, Changbin could be fiercely protective of the people he loved as well, but with Chan… It was scary seeing such a peaceful, loving man angry. 

Woojin looked over to see how Minho was doing, only to find that the other guy had gotten free, and they were now in an intense fist fight.

Woojin couldn`t see much, the arms and fists blocking the way, but from the sounds the other guy was making, he was expecting to see a triumphant Minho soon.

He was right. A couple of minutes after, consisting of Woojin debating on whether or not they needed help, Felix stood over a groaning Dongchul, Changbin had a panting and beaten dude (Byunghoon! That was his name!) at his feet, and Minho, albeit a little bruised, had Beomseok clutching his entire face in pain.

Minho turned to smile at the rest of them then, like everything was completely normal. “Shall we go to the cafe then?”

Woojin looked at him in disbelief. “Sure.”

Felix and Changbin walked out hand in hand, Woojin trailing behind with Minho at his heels. Just after the three of them were out of earshot, Minho turned one last time in the doorway. “Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend.” Minho spit out. He looked at them one last time in disgust, before shutting the door behind him.

/////////////

When the four of them walked into the café five minutes later, it was quiet. A couple of people were spread out, but not anymore than that.

They made their way towards their usual booth and ordered the same drinks they always did. Woojin was relieved when he remembered Chan wasn`t working today, he would freak out about Woojin letting their “children” fight.

Chan would probably find out anyway, nothing escaped him. 

When their milkshakes and coffees arrived, Changbin and Woojin fixed Minho with a stare. “What?” The black-haired male asked. Woojin sighed. “You have to talk to Jisung about this.”

Minho squinted his eyes at the couple sitting on the other side of the table. “How did Woojin find out about Jisung anyways?” Woojin protested a bit at that, stating that he was, in fact, right there and they didn`t need to talk about him like he wasn`t.

Changbin and Felix looked right back at him. “We didn`t tell him.” They said in unison. Minho gagged internally. They were starting to act like one person.

“They didn`t have to say anything. You did enough when you beat the guy up and told him to, and I quote, “stay the fuck away from my boyfriend”.” Woojin said.

“So technically,” Felix started “it was you who gave it away.”

Minho just scowled at him, still sipping his milkshake.

“But seriously, you have to talk to him about telling Seungmin at least.” Changbin said.

“He shouldn`t have to tell anyone, I don`t want to force him.” 

Changbin sighed. “I`m not telling you to force him. I`m telling you to talk to him. Seungmin`s his best friend, he`d want to know so that he could be there for Jisung, don`t you think?”

Minho had to agree, but still, he wouldn`t force Jisung to tell anyone. Maybe just give the boy a little nudge.

///////////

And a little nudge was given.

He was sat with Jisung in his apartment. They were talking quietly on the couch, with a random show playing on the TV.

When Jisung first arrived at his door after a phone call from Minho, he was shocked to see his boyfriend sporting a black eye. Minho had insisted multiple times that he was fine, and that it didn`t hurt, but it took a lot of persuasion (and a couple of kisses) to convince Jisung.

When he finally calmed down, Minho asked him to sit so that they could talk, and now, here they were.

After about ten minutes, Minho decided it was time to talk about the real reason he had invited Jisung over.

“Hey, uh, Jisung? I have to ask you something.” Minho started nervously.

Jisung looked at him with his doe eyes, making Minho momentarily forget what he was going to say. “Ask away.”

Minho cleared his throat. “Well I was thinking, if you want to, that maybe you should tell all this to Seungmin?”

Jisung looked confused for a couple of seconds. All this? What is he- Oh. Jisung mentally facepalmed. Of course, he was talking about that. 

Minho must have taken his silence as a bad thing, because he was quick to apologize. “I`m not forcing you of course! Only if you want to-” Jisung cut him off before he could get any further. “I`ve been thinking about it for a few days actually.” He said shyly. “I think it`s a good idea. I want to tell everyone in the group, but Seungmin is first priority.”

Minho could feel his chest fill pride. Telling people close to you about your struggles was a step in the right direction, and he couldn`t help but pull his adorable boyfriend into his arms. Jisung shuffled a bit so that he was straddling Minho, who still had his arms around Jisung`s waist. Minho’s face was in the crook the youngers neck, and he inhaled the sweet scent of flowers. He always loved the way Jisung smelled. Like spring. 

Slowly, Minho raised his arms to Jisung`s face, cupping his cheeks, while leaning backwards into the cushion. He looked Jisung straight in the eye. “I love you so goddamn much.” He breathed out.

Pink started spreading across Jisung`s face. “I love you too.” He murmured.

//////////

Later that evening, Jisung called Seungmin saying he needed to talk to him about something, and Minho held his hand through it, whispering praises into his hair. Minho walked him to the usual café where they were meeting, giving Jisung one last kiss and whispering a good luck, before he started walking back to his apartment. He hoped everything went well.

/////////

Everyone was gathered at the small apartment that belonged to Minho, talking quietly while it was raining outside. Jisung felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders after he told everyone what had been going on all those years.

Telling Seungmin had been the biggest relief. His best friend had handled it with grace, albeit a little hurt that Jisung went through all that and never told him.

He understood. If it was Seungmin going through all that alone, he would feel the same, but after talking for a good two hours and crying it out, all was forgiven.

The thing Jisung felt the worst about, if he was being honest, was that he didn`t tell Seungmin first. They had been best friends for years, they had helped each other and supported each other since they first met, but alas, he didn`t exactly plan for Changbin and Felix to find out.

Telling Chan was also a huge weight lifted. Although Jisung suspected he had a hunch, he was grateful Chan never pried, knowing that Jisung would tell him when he wanted to. Chan was like a brother to him, and he was so thankful to have him and Woojin in his life.

The little family Jisung had gotten was more than he could ever ask for. Without Seungmin he knew everything would be thrown of balance. Seungmin was his rock, the one he could always rely on, he was the other end of the scale and everything Jisung needed to stay grounded.

Chan felt like a brother to him, and he was right up there with Seungmin in keeping him grounded. When Chan and Woojin had gotten together, Chan never distanced himself in favor of his boyfriend. If anything, he became even more loving and caring. Jisung could see how Woojin made Chan better, how they were two parts of a whole.

Woojin and Hyunjin were additions added after his friends got boyfriends, but he couldn`t be happier that they were in his life now. Hyunjin was fun and reminded Jisung to live, while Woojin was such a calming presence that you felt safe just being with him.

Jeongin was everyone’s baby, getting added into the family when Woojin and Chan saw him sitting alone at Chan`s cafe and promptly sat with him. Having had only one conversation with the boy before deciding to adopt. He was everyone’s source of happiness, one look at his smile and you felt better instantly.

Changbin and Felix were the most recent additions. Felix was a ball of sunshine, and always up for playing pranks on the others with Jisung. They had so much fun together that Jisung forgot all his troubles, if only for a moment. Changbin on the other hand, was more of a constant presence. He didn`t show it, but Jisung knew he would fight anyone on the people he cared abouts behalf.

Lastly, Minho. Ever since the dancer had walked into his life, Jisung smiled a little more. He felt more loved than ever, and he adored the feeling. Being with Minho was like a breath of fresh air after suffocating for so long. Minho had held his hand through everything. When he told everyone his story, he squeezed his hand in reassurance every time Jisungs voice wavered. Even if they broke up, he would always hold a special place in his heart for the boy that got him out of his own personal hell.

Well, with much help from Changbin and Felix of course.

Now everyone was sitting calmly, talking in lowered voices as to not disturb the atmosphere. Jisung looked around him. Felix was draped over Changbin`s lap in the armchair, Huynjin was playing with Seungmin`s hair while talking to Chan, who was leaning his head on Woojin`s shoulder on the couch. Jeongin was talking to Minho, who had his head on Jisung`s thigh.

It was surprisingly enough Changbin who broke the calm that had settled over them when he broke out in laughter.

Jeongin halted in his conversation with Minho to turn and look at him. “What`s so funny?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Changbin calmed down just enough for him to answer. “Felix just reminded me of the time that dude... uhhh...” He looked thoughtful for a second before he snapped his fingers. “Beomseok! That was his name. Yeah, anyways, Felix just reminded me of the time Beomseok checked Woojin out that time in the music shop.”

Jisung tensed a little at the mention of Beomseok`s name, but Minho sensed it and reached up with his hand to take Jisung`s face and turn it downwards, making Jisung look at him. Minho smiled softly at him, telling him with his eyes that he was there for him, and that he was never letting anything like that happen to him ever again.

“He what?!” Chan jolted upwards, looking like he was just about ready to rip someone’s head off.

Woojin placed a hand on his shoulder. “Chan, love, it`s okay, nothing more happened.”

Chan didn`t doubt it, he didn`t even consider it. He trusted Woojin more than everything and knew he would tell if something happened. But still, the thought of someone checking out his boyfriend made him a little pissed.

Chan just sighed, snuggling up to Woojin once again after placing a kiss on his lips. “You`re mine.” He whispered quietly so that only Woojin could hear. He just laughed softly, before responding. “And you`re mine.” He placed a kiss on top of Chan`s curls, before tightening his arm around him.

Jeongin fake gagged. “Ew, I did not need to see my parents have a moment.”

“They`re not your actual parents, you know that right?” Seungmin said.

Both Chan and Woojin gasped. “How dare you?” Chan said. “He is our child!”

Seungmin just snorted, before taking Hyunjin`s hand and placing it atop his head again. Hyunjin had stopped playing with his hair when Changbin had started laughing, and Seungmin was grumpy over the lack of pats. Huynjin smiled down at him, before resuming with threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

Jisung looked down at Minho again, feeling content and happy. He hoped they would always be like this. Every single one of them. 

He switched his gaze over to Seungmin just as said boy turned his head slightly and met it. They shared a look of mutual understanding. They had come a long way together, and now, finally, they were both happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mini-series has been my baby and i am kinda sad that it`s over:(
> 
> I am so thankfull for everyone who has read it, especially Moon, my best friend who hyped me up, i love you<3
> 
> Now enough of that cheesy shit, i hope you enjoyed and hopefully, after exams, a hanahaki disease au will be written? who knows? Not me that`s for sure.
> 
> (i actually don`t know why the italics aren`t working, but for my sake, pretend they're there,,, i`m sorry i`m old)
> 
> And lastly, comments and kudos are always appreciated:D
> 
> Thank you again for reading my first ever chaptered work<3


End file.
